The verdict
by HappyValentina
Summary: A little one-shot inspired by "I kissed a girl". Months from now, Kurt will find out if he got into NYADA or not. And Blaine will be there with him; and so will we :


_Inspired by the scene in which Kurt is sending out his application to NYADA, with Blaine beside him supporting him. Because I just need Kurt to be happy. It's all I want._

_Also, I miss Carole. And I always love tiny scenes in the Hummel-Hudson household (which shall from now forth be referred to as HHH)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE. It belongs to the nitwits behind last night's atrocious episode. And FOX._

* * *

><p><span>The verdict<span>

-by HappyValentina

"Good morning."

Kurt barely looked up from his coffee mug, which really contained tea, because he thought he would throw up if he drank coffee. His stomach and his nerves were a mess of knots and butterflies.

Blaine stood in the threshold of the kitchen, looking rather perky and smiling so big that he might suddenly sprout extra dimples, and it annoyed Kurt to no end, because he was still in his pajamas and his hair was all over the place and he hadn't done his moisturizing routine yet, and he swore he'd never let Blaine see him like this if he could help it, but right now he couldn't care much. Because his stomach hurt, and it did another uncomfortable flip when his eyes zeroed in on the stack of mail in Blaine's hand.

Kurt's gaze dropped back down to his tea immediately, and he couldn't bring himself to greet him back.

"Good morning, Blaine," Carole said gently, putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. "Can I interest you in some breakfast?"

"I'm fine. I already had some, thanks."

"Well, there's coffee, if you want some."

Blaine gave her a nod, before handing her most of the envelopes, except one.

"Here's your mail. I picked it up on the way in."

Carole gave him a knowing look as she took the mail from him.

"Thanks. I'll leave you boys alone," she said quietly. In a very motherly gesture, she kissed the top of Kurt's head and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading out.

"You look a little like you're still not fully awake," Blaine commented, casually placing the letter on the counter in front of Kurt, as he sat on the stool beside him. Kurt looking straight ahead.

"Actually, I don't think I ever slept," he replied in a monotonous voice. "I had a feeling."

"A good one, maybe?" Blaine said, drumming his fingers on top of the envelope. Kurt shut his eyes.

"Blaine, don't start. I'm already doing bad enough since the very beginning of this whole process, I don't need to get my hopes up," he said, plopping his head onto his arms folded on top of the counter. "I just want to get this done with and move on."

He looked up at Blaine and sighed. "Plus I look like a hot mess." Blaine chuckled.

"'Hot' being the keyword here," he wiggled his eyebrows comically as he leaned down to kiss Kurt on the cheek, catching just the corner of his mouth too.

"Can we just go up to my room?" Kurt asked with a groan. "It'd be nice to be in my bed, so after I get the verdict, I can just roll over and curl into a fetal position and cry myself to sleep for the rest of the day. Or my life."

Blaine rolled his eyes and "Why not here in the kitchen, so that after we get the _good news_, I can just start making celebratory pancakes, so that you can finally eat something."

"Whatever, just read it. Either way, I'm going to throw up somewhere."

"Don't you want to open it?"

Kurt shook his head, sliding the letter toward Blaine. "No. You do it. I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," Blaine slid it right back to Kurt. Kurt gave Blaine a mind-bending puppy dog look.

"I want you to tell me."

In an attempt to resist the stare, Blaine tried to mirror it, but not so much to persuade Kurt.

"Just do it quickly and get it over with," Kurt said in confirmation.

Blaine looked at the letter like this evil thing that somehow radiated all this dark energy that was making Kurt upset. He wished a piece of paper wouldn't hold so much power over Kurt and his future. He wished it didn't matter so much.

But this was important to Kurt; and therefore it was important to Blaine too.

He picked it up and stared hard at it, as if hoping to learn its content by osmosis or telepathy.

"Like a bandaid?" he asked.

"Like a bandaid," Kurt nodded.

Without thinking twice, he quickly tore open the envelope that contained all of Kurt's hopes and dreams and fished out the letter. Unfolding the paper, he took an instinctive deep breath and read.

Kurt's gaze fixed on his face, but Blaine's face revealed nothing. Only his eyes moved back and forth.

"What is it?" Kurt asked after a long pause, his voice trembling.

Blaine's eyes suddenly welled with tears, and Kurt's did too reflexively, and it felt like the chair and the floor and the world had been yanked out from underneath him. He was really going to throw up now. But it wouldn't make a difference anymore.

Blaine directed a very mournful look at him then, and gave a sniff. Kurt's heart sank.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, swallowing hard. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

And he broke into a watery smile.

Kurt's lips parted in surprise, just as Blaine handed him the letter. Kurt grabbed it, hands shaking, and he only got as far as the first two lines.

_Dear Mr. Hummel:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted-_

"Oh my god..." he said breathlessly, staring at it, rereading those words over and over.

"Do you still want to throw up?" Blaine asked, still misty-eyed, but smiling like a toddler now.

Ignoring him, Kurt nearly knocked over the stool when he stood up and launched himself into Blaine's arms, letter still tightly gripped, and nearly knocked his boyfriend backward.

"See? You had nothing to worry about. You're amazing. I knew you could do it. I knew they'd see just how amazing you are," Blaine was saying, while Kurt kept kissing his face and squeezing the air out of him. Suddenly Kurt started to cry, face distorted, the glee he just displayed suddenly vanishing.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, alarmed. Kurt shook his head and sniffled loudly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, too..." he blubbered. "And I'm gonna have to live with Rachel..."

Blaine let out a mirthful laugh and kissed Kurt on the forehead while the other boy tried to stop his tears. Blaine brushed one away with his thumb and kissed his boyfriend tenderly, feeling the stress of the past months finally ebbing away. Kurt deserved this, and now he had it.

"Now I really have everything I could possibly want," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, as if he had been reading Blaine's mind. Blaine kissed him again and enveloped him in a hug.

"Is... everything all right...?"

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's arms and beamed at his father. Burt had just entered the kitchen, carrying a coffee mug to the sink, and looked a little worried, confused by the tears and smiles on the boys' faces.

Kurt held up the letter. "Dad, I got into NYADA," he managed to say before he burst into happy tears again. Burt's shoulders slumped with relief, and he immediately pulled his son into a big hug.

"I knew you'd get in, I told you you would, didn't I?" Burt said. "This calls for some sort of celebration, am I right? Let's go to lunch, you haven't been eating well in all this time. Have you even eaten anything today? We'll go to that french restaurant you really like. Blaine, you're coming, aren't you?"

While Burt was summoning Carole and Finn to share the news, Blaine watched Kurt wiping his eyes and reading the letter in its entirety about five times. He watched his face change from skeptic to shocked to relief to satisfaction and finally incontrollable joy.

Blaine watched him with a mixture of glee and sadness. Because Kurt going to NYADA meant a whole year of being apart. It meant a lot of phone calls and video chats, and having to wait to share stories of their days; it meant a lot of glancing at the empty seat beside him in the choir room; it meant a lot of longing and loneliness and counting down the days.

But it would be totally worth it.

* * *

><p><em>To be completely honest, this was partly inspired by Friends, that scene when Monica and Rachel make up after fighting because Rachel has to move out so that Monica and Chandler can live together. <em>

Monica: And now you have to leave... And I have to live with a booooooy!

_Well, obviously this was also prompted by Tuesday's episode. Basically I just want Kurt to finally get some good news this season. He wanted his senior year to be magical, and so far the only good thing that has happened to him was Blaine transferring (and well, probably losing his V card too, with the boy he loves.) But in between, the prospect of not getting into NYADA, getting shot down for the role of Tony (and possibly any male lead ever), fighting with Rachel, losing the election, and having a slut-pig shamelessly flirt with his boyfriend. Not so much magic so far. _

_Can I just say that I was very disappointed in the fact that Brittany won the election instead? Not only because I felt Kurt should win, obviously, but because in the end Brittany still had nothing substantial to offer. I thought, considering the theme of the episode, that the writers would give her a sudden cause, like we know Brittany suddenly surprises us with her cleverness, and that she would vow to take up a cause just like Kurt's, to end bullying in McKinley, for her girlfriend, and for her friends. And then Kurt wouldn't feel so bad about losing, because even if he couldn't fight for the cause as President, at least Brittany would. Something good would start happening in McKinley._

_But all they did was continue to portray Brittany as the dumb blonde who everyone votes for just because she's hot. And all she did to ensure her victory was give out pixy stix and promise to go topless. And the cause was wasted. What was the point of dodgeball and Rory getting hurt and Kurt making his speech?_

_There was no point, apparently._

_This episode was such a let down after "Mash-off". That one was great, how did they so spectacularly ruin this one? How do they do it? HOW?_

_Hopefully next episode will be a little better. But regardless, I really really REALLY liked "Perfect". It was perfect. They are perfect._

_Anyway, thank you for stopping by, I hope you enjoyed my little story. Please let me know what you think._

_-Valentina_


End file.
